Nas entrelinhas
by Dih.ana e Kris.tina
Summary: Quando a proposta é fechada, ela não pode ser mudada...ou pode? SAKUXSASU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens são criação de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nas entrelinhas**

_**"Quando a proposta é fechada, ela não pode ser mudada...ou pode?"**_

_(Nota das autoras só próximo capítulo,porque nesse momento elas se encontram com muito sono/preguiçapra pensar em besteira o.o'')_

_"Espero que fiquem bem..." _

Pensou Sakura começando a andar pela floresta enquanto para o chão em busca das ervas que procurava.

Por um momento, as imagens daquele atordoado dia que deveria ser "o dia que encontrariam Itachi" vieram à sua cabeça.

Era manhã, e o time Kakashi combinava seu plano de ataque ao ligar onde Itachi e Kisame estavam. Pela informação dada por Jiraya, eles deviam estar por perto. Pararam numa caverna, para revisar o plano de ação.

"Sakura, você sabe que quando começar a luta, você não vai se envolver né?"

"Mas Kakashi-sensei... Eu não sou mais inútil, deixe-me lutar! "

"Por isso mesmo que você não vai lutar. Você é uma ninja médica. Caso qualquer coisa ocorra, você é que vai ter que salvar a gente..."

"Tá certo, mas se vocês estiverem precisando de ajuda, de um jeito ou de outro eu vou ajudar! "

Terminavam de repassar as últimas formações do grupo quando um jutsu de água passou de raspão por ela. Sai e Naruto que discutiam meio longe ficaram alertas, e foram para perto da colega e do sensei.

"Sakura-chan, eu vou te proteger!" - Gritou Naruto, indo para frente dela. E os quatro, viram de longe, aproximar-se uma sombra alta e que parecia carregar uma espada grande.

"Kisame!" - Gritou Naruto.

Logo Sakura pode presenciar o inimigo, e o que mais chamou a atenção dela foi a longa capa preta com nuvens vermelhas.

"Esse é o Kisame da Akatsuki, o companheiro de Uchiha.." - Na hora que ela foi dizer o tão familiar nome, flashs passaram por sua mente, lembrando de toda sua jornada com Sasuke e Naruto -"...Itachi?" -

Falou, sendo que a última palavra saiu baixa...

"É... Vá pra trás Sakura-chan, eu vou te proteger."

"Itachi..."- Repetiu ela, baixinho...-

De repente veio à sua cabeça tudo o que esse Itachi tinha causado. O afastamento de Sasuke, a separação do grupo, tudo...Um ódio intenso se formou nela pelo companheiro dele, Kisame.

A garota avançou sem pensar em direção a Kisame, no fundo querendo extravasar o ódio por Itachi. Naruto vendo que Sakura iria se machucar, correu em direção a ela, a empurrando para longe de Kisame, que preparava sua espada.

Assim, Naruto ficou completamente vulnerável e levou o golpe que Kisame preparava em cheio.

Sakura caiu totalmente em si. O que ela estava fazendo? Colocando a vida de seus amigos em perigo? 

Justo agora, que queria tanto mostrar por outros que tinha se tornado uma pessoa forte e com objetivos na vida?

Que não era mais aquela menina insegura e chorona que outrora era?

Rapidamente, curou os ferimentos do Naruto e foi ficar num lugar protegido. O ferimento foi muito profundo, mas ela conseguiu estancar o sangramento. Logo todos estavam lutando com o Kisame, com exceção à Sakura que, escondendo muito bem seu chakra, ficou despercebida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haviam passado minutos e todos estavam exaustos.

Kisame era forte, mas os outros quatros estavam em vantagem. Sai já estava praticamente caído no chão, e Kakashi e Naruto combinaram um ataque, que finalmente conseguiu derrubar Kisame.

Sakura aproximou-se do corpo e conferiu:

"Ele...não está respirando."

Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça recostado numa árvore; Naruto caiu desmaiado de exaustão.

"Sakura... " Disse Kakashi

"Vá atrás de ervas para curar os garotos, rápido...Vou tentar permanecer consciente."

"Hai!" - Assentiu a garota energicamente, e foi em direção à floresta.

Sakura vai pra perto da cachoeira pegar as milagrosas ervas, lá era o melhor lugar.

Tinham várias, mas ela não achava a certa para curar aquele tipo de ferida. Cada vez mais ela foi adentrando a floresta. Só se deu conta daonde estava quando sentiu um chakra que há muito não sentia.

Um bem familiar... Saindo de seus pensamentos, ela pára repentinamente.

" Não pode ser!" - Pensa Sakura, largando as ervas no chão.

Logo em seguida ela corre atrás desse chakra. Arregala os olhos, incrédula.

" Sasuke-kun...!"

Sua surpresa não poderia ser maior.

" Sakura..."

O mesmo tom frio de sempre, a mesma indiferença de sempre... Tudo estava igual.

O rapaz nem se incomodou de olhar para trás, somente parou de andar e ficou de costas para Sakura. Sakura pensou durante um momento que deveria parar de usar o sufixo "kun".

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" - Perguntou ele friamente.

"Sabe, eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta." - Arriscou Sakura.

O Uchiha não respondeu, mas Sakura pôde perceber o chakra ameaçador que vinha dele. Ele não estava pra enrolações. Sakura resolveu fingir que não tinha perguntado nada, e respondeu:

"Nós estamos indo encontrar o Ita..."

A garota ia deixando escapar, mas levou a mão à boca. Sasuke olhou-a, ríspido, com o sharingan ativado:

"-Indo encontrar...Quem?"

Sakura percebe o fora que deu e, como uma boa ninja, tenta arrumar:

"Err... É só uma, uma mi-missão de time com o Naruto, Kakashi e Sai..."

"Você ia dizer Itachi!" - Sasuke vai caminhando em direção a Sakura.

"Quer saber? Disse mesmo. Eu sei onde está o Itachi, e eu vou atrás dele." - Arriscou. O que ela tinha a perder?

"Onde que ele tá?" - Sasuke estava se aproximando de Sakura que com um pouco de receio, ia andando pra trás.

"E-eu não vou dar essa informação de graça Sasuke ku... Sasuke!"

"-Não sei como mandaram você pra essa missão. Konoha está decaindo mesmo..."

"Sabe, assim você não está sendo muito persuasivo. E eu agora sou forte." - Ela ia recuperando sua segurança.

"Sakura, pare de ser irritante, eu não quero te machucar. "

"Hã! Irritante. Por acaso está com medo, Sasuke-**kun**?"

Rapidamente Sasuke aparece atrás de Sakura, prendendo seu braço para trás deixando-a imobilizada.

"Você devia rever suas palavras, Sakura." - Sasuke disse calmamente.

"Você também devia medir as suas."

Com um golpe ensinado pela Hokage, ela vira seu corpo, ficando de frente para ele, dando um soco em sua barriga...

Ou pelo menos tentando. Ele bloqueia esse golpe e aproveitando um deixa dela, dá uma rasteira, ficando por cima da mesma. Sakura fica momentaneamente sem ação e Sasuke, percebendo a 'fraqueza' da ex-colega, diz em seu ouvido.

"Última chance."

Ela, que fica furiosa com essa reação dele, junta chakra em seus pulsos e empurra o Uchiha de cima de si, dando um pulo rápido para trás e caindo agachada no chão.

Sasuke, que foi empurrado, dá um pulo para trás, continuando de pé, a uns 2 metros da Haruno; Fica um tanto impressionado, mas rapidamente recompõe a pose.

"Que parte do 'eu não vou falar' você não entendeu?" - Disse, com sua expressão brava, o olhando nos olhos.

"..."

Estava assustado.

Claro que ele era bem mais forte do que ela, e poderia vencer aquela luta e até matá-la num instante. Mas a questão é que ela evoluira muito desde a última vez que se viram. Pode-se dizer até que ela não é mais inútil se o que ele tinha ouvido por aí, que ela também era uma ótima ninja médica, até comparada à Godaime, fosse verdade.

"Hã, merda!" - Sakura arregala seus olhos, lembrando-se do porque tinha ido ali.

"Naruto!"

Ignorando completamente a figura à sua frente, a Kunoichi mapeia o chão com o olhar achando as ervas que tinha ido procurar, abaixa-se e começa a colhê-las.

Sasuke observa a cena confuso, e quando a garota se levanta, parecendo prestes a dar as costas ir embora, ele a olha com desdém, colocando a mão direita sobre a espada ainda na bainha:

"Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você ir sem me dar essa informação primeiro?" - Pergunta ele com o olhar opaco e assustador, mas Sakura não se intimida e responde o olhando fixamente:

"Olha, Sasuke...se você quiser pode tentar me matar, mas isso não vai trazer as respostas que procura.

Eu também não vou lhe falar nada para você sair daqui em direção à morte, então se você quiser achar o Itachi vai ter que ser do nosso jeito.

"'Nosso' jeito?" - Pergunta ele com desdém.

" Sim, o jeito de Konoha. E aí? Você vai aceitar ou vai correr pro seu time e voltar a estaca zero?"

Sasuke dá um sorriso desdenhoso. Onde ela aprendeu a ser tão sacana?

" Não tenho nada a perder..."

"E-então você vai mesmo voltar pra Konoha?" - Os sonhos de criança vieram a tona com a notícia, assustando-o .

" Ei, você vai mesmo me ajudar a achar o Itachi, huh?"

" Já faltei com a minha palavra?...E-Eu tenho que voltar rápido pra preparar esses remédios pro Naruto e pro Sai...Aqueles bakas se ferraram todos..."

Uns minutos de silêncio desconcertante se passaram, até que ele pergunta com um tom nostálgico:

" Como vai o Dobe?"

" O-o mesmo de sempre." - Era esquisito pra ela, Uchiha Sasuke tendo uma conversa descontraída. Até que o silêncio permaneceu.

Chegaram na cachoeira e Kakashi está desacordado.

Sakura estava preparando as poções habilmente quando ele a encara e pergunta:

"- Como você sabe sobre meu time?"

Essa pergunta a pega de surpresa, fazendo-a abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes, até que fala:

" Tenho muitas vantagens em ser pupila da Tsunade-sensei, como, por exemplo, ter acesso ilimitado a todos os documentos na vila."

Solta um doce sorriso. Sasuke ficou processando aquela frase, querendo explicar que mesmo ele tendo um time agora, não significava que ele não pudesse algum dia voltar ao time 7.

Mas não foi possível, pois uma enorme quantidade de chakra foi percebida pelos dois.

" Fique aqui, Sakura, eu vou lá fora. "

Sakura abriu a boca para contestar, mas desistiu de falar, processando a frase do ex- companheiro de time.

_"Fique aí Sakura, eu vou lá fora." _

Sentiu uma sensação de nostalgia estranha ante esse ato involuntariamente protetor dele, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça decidida.

_"Não, eu não preciso mais ser protegida" - _Pensou, indo em direção à saída de onde estavam, deparando-se com uma cena que fez seu sangue gelar.

A pessoa que lutava contra Sasuke um pouco ao longe tinha um chakra muito forte.

Fazia pouco tempo que tinham começado a luta, mas o Uchiha, que já parecia estar cansado de dias procurando Itachi, estava visivelmente perdendo.

Uma pessoa de roupa ninja toda preta e pano na frente do rosto desferia golpes com um tipo de arma que Sakura nunca tinha visto: Tinham o formato de armas normais, mas pareciam ser feitas de chakra.

"Sasuke! " - Gritou incrédula, ao ver um golpe atingir o Uchiha no rosto.

Ele virou-se para ela com os olhos arregalados:

"-Saia daqui, Sakura, agora! "

O rapaz que foi derrubado no chão, levantava-se. Sakura percebeu uma característica peculiar naquele chakra das armas: Não só ferias, mas também sugavam o chakra do inimigo.

"Droga! " - Disse ela, correndo para frente de Sasuke e evitando que o próximo golpe o atingisse. No entanto, em vez de o golpe a atingir, o ninja em frente aos dois deteve o golpe milímetros antes de atingir a médica-nin.

"Hã?" Perguntou-se, incrédula, ao ver que o ninja inimigo não a tinha ferido.

"-Sakura, saia daqui AGORA!" - Ele estava começando a se desesperar.

"Calma Sasukezinho, eu não vou a atacar sua namoradinha... ainda! Você sabe qual é nossa plano..." - A face cínica do ninja se transformou em uma de raiva

" Quando que vocês chamaram os reforços? "

"Do que que você tá fal..."

Foi cortada quando percebeu que ele já não estava mais lá.

"Droga Sasuke, porque você teve que vir sozinho?" - Ele estava desmaiando e ela ficando sem chakra, depois de cuidar dos três companheiros.

Depois de levar ele pra dentro da recém encontrada caverna, ela cuida de seus principais ferimentos e deixa a máscara de frieza cair um pouco, parando para observá-lo.

Como ele tinha se tornado um homem bonito e forte! No fundo, ela sempre o admirou por seguir seus sonhos sem nenhuma vergonha, superando todos os obstáculos.

Ela sempre quis ser como ele. Sempre. E agora tinha escolhido se afastar dele, quando descobriu que ele tinha formado um outro time, com outra mulher.

A noite caiu e ela decidiu passar a noite naquela caverna, depois de ter certeza que não tinha nenhum ninja rondando por ali.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de umedecer novamente um pedaço de pano que arrancou de sua blusa num lago próximo, e encher o canteiro de água no mesmo lago, a ninja médica, já exausta, voltou para a caverna, disposta a passar a noite vigiando para que ninguém se aproximasse dos quatro ninjas que jaziam desacordados.

Tinha levado Sasuke para a mesma caverna onde os outros estavam, assim podia cuidar daqueles quatro que eram tão importantes pra ela.

A garota sentou-se ao lado do corpo inconsciente de Sasuke, que era o que parecia estar em pior estado.

Colocou o pano úmido na sua testa, antes disso afastando sua franja delicadamente.

Sakura deixou seus olhos perderem-se durante um instante pela face do Uchiha.

Mesmo dormindo, sua expressão continuava rija, e parecia estar sentindo dor.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre os ferimentos de seu peito, que ela havia tratado há pouco, mas ainda pareciam ser graves.

"Deve estar doendo..." – Murmurou pousando a mão de leve sobre o peito do rapaz.

"Deve estar doendo aqui também..." – Disse baixo, deixando sua mão deslizar até a região de seu peito esquerdo, em cima do coração.

Ao ver um leve movimento facial do Uchiha inconsciente, Sakura corou arregalando os olhos, e tirou a mão imediatamente, segurando-a com a outra mão.

"O que eu...estou fazendo?" – Perguntou-se sentindo o coração acelerar-se.

E então mesmo tentando, em vão, se manter acordada para cuidar de tudo, ela adormeceu.

Quando acordou, sentiu-se totalmente recuperada. E também estava com uma sensação mais leve no coração, como se tudo estivesse lhe falando "Parabéns Sakura, você cumpriu sua missão!"

Ela cogitava a idéia de jogar fora a máscara de frieza, para voltar a ser a verdadeira Sakura, ela não pôde continuar em seus devaneios, pois sentiu uma estranha sensação que estava sendo observada e, logo depois, um chakra escondido que ela conseguia perceber graças ao treino diário.

"Quem está aí?" – Ela sabia que essa não era uma atitude muito 'ninja', mas o desespero de atacarem seus companheiros, e agora ainda mais, com a vinda 'dele', a fez começar a perder as rédeas da situação.

"Nossa, parabéns Rosinha, conseguiu perceber meu chakra. Até que você não é inútil de todo".

"... e quem é você?"

"A namorada do Sasuke-kun". – No começo Sakura ficou espantada, mas depois percebe que, como ela quando mais jovem, era só mais uma das fãs dele que se aproveitavam da proximidade para inventar 'postos' que não existiam.

"Ah é? E se você é a namorada dele, porque não veio ajudar quando ele precisava? Ele foi quase morto, sabia?"

"Ooo garotinha quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Não acredito que o Sasuke se deixou raptar por uma pirralha com chakra tão baixo!"

"Quem sou eu? A colega de time do Sasuke, o time 7. E se você quer saber, eu não raptei ele, ele está aqui por conta própria e... você deveria saber isso, já que é a namorada dele."

"Chega, não vou ficar aqui sendo insultada por um verme como você!"

"Ah é, e o que você vai fazer então?" – Perguntou Sakura, levantando-se e concentrando uma quantidade de chakra na mão. Sabia que não era prudente enfrentar o inimigo cara a cara na situação em que estava: protegendo quatro pessoas, mas sabia também que aquela garota, do jeito que parecia ser alucinada pelo Sasuke, não iria embora até levá-lo – a menos que fosse derrotada. E embora Karin fosse muito boa reconhecedora de chakras, Sakura também era, e sentia que o chakra dela era mais ou menos do mesmo nível que o seu.

Karin dá um sorriso com desdém quando coloca um pouco de chakra na mãe e habilmente o transforma em pequenas linhas, para tentar amarrar a Sakura. Ela lança, mas a Haruno desvia e pula pra cima da moça, com uma quantidade de chakra capaz de matar. A Karin desvia a tempo de não receber totalmente o golpe, mas recebendo o suficiente para causar um grande estrago na perna esquerda.

"Sua vaca, olha o que você fez comigo!".

"Ainda acha que eu não seria capaz de raptar o Sasuke?".

A ruiva toma uma distância considerável da médica e faz uns ins irreconhecíveis, logo depois tacando shurikens de chakra, para o espanto de Sakura. Ela sabia que se algumas daquelas armas raspassem por sua pele, ele ia perfurar vários vasos, causando um grande estrago. E ela não podia se dar a esse luxo. Ela corre para se desviar, mas então ela vê algo que fez ela aprender a não subestimar a oponente: os shurikens estavam presos por linha de chakra, fazendo seguir a médica.

Karin já estava certa de que aquela era uma batalha ganha, a julgar pela face da adversária. Mas então aconteceu algo que a fez suar frio: Ela sentiu uma kunai contra sua garganta.

"Regra número 8: nunca esqueça de verificar todos os ângulos da luta." – sussurra em seu ouvido.

E com essas palavras chuta a coluna da Karin, que não fica atrás e dá uma cambalhota, se levantando furiosa. Elas começam com um taijutsu incrível, repleto de chakra e velocidade, difícil de ser acompanhado por olhos leigos. A Sakura, com alguns hematomas pelo corpo, começa a fazer um combo muito comum aos olhos da Karin.

"Nossa, é o mesmo combo que o Sasuke-kun usa! Como será que ela sabe?"

Com essa falha, a Sakura pega ela facilmente no combo, fazendo-a gritar de dor quando o chute de calcanhar foi acertado em sua nuca.

"Reconhecendo o combo do time 7, quatro olhos?"

FLASH BACK ON

Acabavam de voltar de uma missão rank B, que foi concluída com êxito e muito rápida, para orgulho do sensei.

"Sabe o que a gente devia fazer?" – Disse um Naruto sorridente.

"... comer ramén?" – disse um Sasuke entediado.

"Nããão... Parece que só pensa em comer, teme!" – Disse, fazendo todos ficarem com uma cara de entediados, em exceção de Sakura, que deu um risinho e pediu pra ele prosseguir.

"Um golpe só do time sete".– seus olhinhos brilharam – "Pensa comigo, Sakura-chan, já pensou a gente numa missão rank S e nós três começamos a fazer um combo? Ia ser tão legal!".

"Que besteira".– grunhiu Sasuke.

Sakura vendo a reação do companheiro, também disse:

"É Naruto, que besteira!" – Mas apesar disso, na hora do 'treino-para-fazer-o-golpe-da-equipe' ela era a mais empolgada com o Naruto.

Depois de horas pra resolverem qual seria, eles obrigaram o Sasuke a fazer que, como o esperado, fez com perfeição, na desculpa de que se ele não aprendesse, o Naruto ia passar uns dias na casa do amigo.

Depois disso até o moreno admitiu que o golpe era bom e eventualmente em batalhas ele o usava. E assim eles ficaram mais unidos ainda.

FLASH BACK OFF

Sakura desferiu o golpe que finalizou o combo, fazendo Karin tombar de barriga no chão. A mulher ergueu-se lentamente, sentindo que uma costela sua tinha sido quebrada. Um fio de sangue escorria de sua boca quando olhou Sakura com rancor, e os dentes cerrados. A kunoichi de Konoha ajeitava a luva na mão, a fitando com desprezo:

"É isso que você não pode entender, e nunca vai conseguir do Sasuke." – Disse Sakura, que mesmo sem Karin entender, estava falando não só do combo do time 7, mas do sentimento de união que foi responsável pela criação desse golpe.

Karin levantou-se sentindo o ódio latejar em suas veias. Tinha inveja de tudo isso, inveja de como aquela garota tinha sido tão presente no passado de Sasuke, inveja do quanto ela sabia, e mais importante: Inveja do fato de que agora era ela quem estava cuidando dele.

"Dane-se... Vou usar aquilo, aqui e agora!"

Era a arma secreta de Karin. Um golpe que ela só poderia usar em última necessidade, até porque depois de usá-lo, ela ficaria completamente esgotada. Mas tinha que fazer isso. A raiva que latejava em seu corpo agora não a permitia usar a razão.

Fez uma seqüência de ins desconhecidos para Sakura.

A kunoichi de cabelos rosas franziu as sobrancelhas, e ficou em posição de luta. Karin estava obviamente em desvantagem na luta, então porque estava com aquele risinho no rosto enquanto fazia os ins? Sakura estava prestes a tomar uma atitude quando do nada a moça sumiu da sua vista.

"Mas o que?".

Sakura olhou para os lados e não a encontrou. Até que sentiu uma forte concentração de chakra vindo por trás de si. Estava prestes a olhar para ver o que era, quando viu o que parecia ser o brilho de uma espada de chakra. Não adiantava, não daria tempo para escapar. Fechou os olhos esperando o impacto. Mas o impacto nunca veio. Outra pessoa tinha detido o golpe.

Sasuke olhava com desprezo para Karin que, como não tinha liberado a enorme quantidade de chakra concentrado especialmente para parar o fluxo de sangue da Haruno, continuava em pé e não esgotada como ficaria.

"O que você tava pensando quando começou a realizar este poder? Está maluca? Você poderia ter a matado".– Sasuke segurava seu pulso brutamente.

"E o que você acha que eu estava pretendendo fazer? Sasuke-kun, essa rosada louca disse que você iria com ela pra Konoha... E ela também queria me matar, Sasuke-kun, você não deveria só brigar comigo e... Ai! Meu braço Sasuke-kuuun..." – Karin dizia manhosamente.

"Eu vou pra Konoha com eles sim. Ela sabe do paradeiro do meu irmão e vai me ajudar mais do que ficando aqui com vocês." – disse rispidamente soltando o pulso dela, que já estava vermelho. – "E ah, já que você está aqui, é uma boa hora pra anunciar que a partir de agora o time hebi está desfeito e vocês poderão seguir o destino que mais apreciarem. Você pode avisar isso pro Suigetsu e para o Juugo?"

"Não Sasuke-kun... Você sabe que eu vou te ajudar a encontrar o Itachi, e eu sou bem forte... Eles vão te enganar, não vão te dar a localização dele... Você acha, depois de todo esse tempo te procurando, eles irão te dar de bandeja o motivo pra você sair novamente da 'adorada vila'? – Karin tentava desesperadamente segura-lo, não admitia perder para uma criança como ela. Uma criança que possivelmente era a que mais conhecia seu amado. – E além do mais, como ficaria o Juugo? – Um sorriso ríspido apareceu em sua face quando finalmente Sasuke deixou de olhar tediosamente para a Sakura curando seus próprios ferimentos e olhou para si, confirmando que nesse ponto ela tinha razão".

"Eu fiz um acordo com a Sakura. E como bem a conheço, ela vai honrar sua palavra. Sobre você ser forte, não há dúvidas. Mas ela não precisou usar um poder que a deixaria a beira da morte, totalmente esgotada. Sobre o Juugo, terei que pensar sobre isso porque, de todo o hebi, receio que ele é o único que realmente presta".

A Haruno ficou espantada com a repentina demonstração de aceitação de Sasuke. Do jeito 'Uchiha', estava a elogiando.

"E-eu acho que po-posso fazer alguma coisa por ele... Antes de nós partimos, eu posso examiná-lo."

Sasuke a olhou um pouco surpreso, e Karin com um leve tom de arrogância:

"Você não conseguiria fazer algo com relação ao problema dele...".

Sakura não se dignou nem a olhá-la:

"Acho que nunca saberemos se não tentar...".

"Onde ele está, Karin?" – Perguntou Sasuke antes que a discussão tivesse continuidade.

"Está próximo..." – Murmurou, vencida.

"Guie-nos então, vamos atrás dele".

Karin assentiu com uma expressão emburrada e já ia colocando-se à frente deles para guiá-los, quando ouviu a voz cortante de Sasuke em tom de aviso:

"E nem pense em contrariar a ordem".– Disse, num alerta indireto para que a moça nem tentasse levá-los à algum lugar que não fosse onde Juugo estivesse.

Karin engoliu em seco e os três partiram.

Aproximadamente duas horas depois do início da busca, os três avistaram ao longe a silhueta do procurado.

"_Então esse que é o 'monstro' Juugo?_" – Pensou Sakura incrédula, vendo que nada pareciam os relatos que recebera sobre o descontrolado homem, à figura tranqüila que observava agora, andando com um passarinho pousado no ombro.

"Sasuke?" – Perguntou um pouco surpreso ao ver o chefe aterrisando no chão, seguido das duas mulheres.

"Karin... E quem é esta?" – Perguntou confuso, vendo a bandana de Konoha.

"Ah, essa aí é..." – Karin começou, mas foi cortada por Sasuke:

"Esta é Sakura. Voltarei com ela para Konoha".– O homem fez uma expressão confusa:

"Mas e a busca por...".

"Eu a continuarei".– Explicou Sasuke. – "Mas Konoha tem informações que vão ser mais úteis do que essa nossa busca... Vocês estarão livres agora".

"Ah, entendo".– Disse Juugo calmamente, mas logo ocorreu-lhe o pensamento de que agora não teria como controlar seu selo.

"Não se preocupe".– Disse a voz rouca de Sasuke, percebendo o semblante do outro:

"Sakura vai examiná-lo. Ela é uma talentosa ninja médica e talvez encontre um modo de ajudá-lo...".

A verdade é que Juugo era realmente o único membro da hebi por quem Sasuke tinha alguma consideração.

Ele virou o rosto para Sakura como que pedindo uma confirmação silenciosa, e ela assentiu, engolindo em seco.

Pôs suas luvas, e aproximou-se do rapaz, levando suas mãos até a marca do selo.

"Afastem-se por favor..."

Pediu, e Sasuke e Karin recuaram.

A médica-nin fechou os olhos, concentrada.

Depois de uns vinte minutos analisando com o chakra esverdeado na mão, ela arregala os olhos.

"Nossa, eu nunca tinha visto um quadro assim: o código genético do monstro instalado está ocupando os mesmos lugares do código dele... Isso vai dificultar demais a isolação... É como se o código parasita fosse um clone implantado dentro dele mesmo... É genial, mas é... é horrível ao mesmo tempo...".

"Eu disse que você não conseguiria fazer nada por ele".– A Karin tentava rebaixá-la em cada oportunidade que aparecia.

"Falei que dificultaria e não que eu não conseguiria".– Se recusava a olhar nos olhos da moça. – "Para começar o procedimento temos que ficar num lugar quente porque seu corpo vai perder muita temperatura. Vou precisar de água também... Você pode providenciar isso pra mim, por favor?".

"Hn" – E então sumiu.

"Sakura, certo? Então Sakura-chan, você disse que precisaria de um lugar quente... Nós estávamos hospedados em uma cabana aqui perto. Vamos para lá?"

"Claro!"

Depois de chegarem lá, Sakura é apresentada ao Suigetsu que com um sorriso malicioso a analisa de cima a baixo.

"O Sasuke não me disse que tinha umas amiguinhas assim"

"Suigetsu" – Uma voz alta e ríspida o cortou – "Saia da casa que a Sakura vai começar um procedimento médico e não queremos interrupções. E ah, nunca mais volte, não há mais o time hebi. Vou voltar pra Konoha".

"Como assim Sasuke? Resolveu reconstruir o clã Uchiha mais cedo?" – O mesmo sorriso cheio de desejo é direcionado à rosada, deixando uma Karin irada. Pelos dois motivos.

"Na condição de não sermos mais um time, não lhe devo mais nenhuma explicação. Adeus".– E então se vira para Sakura, que olhava tudo quieta. – "Aqui está a água. Pode começar".

"Okay. Você pode acender uma fogueira aqui perto? Deite-se aqui, Juugo".

"Ah, Sakura-chan, muito obrigado por gastar seu tempo me curando".

Dando um dos seus apreciados sorrisos, ela responde com uma voz cheia de ternura, até então esquecida:

"Mas a gente ainda nem sabe se vai dar certo né? Temos que tentar pra ver! Mas você tem que prometer ser forte, Juugo-san!" – A frase foi finalizada por uma piscadela, que deixou o Juugo vermelho.

E aí uma pequena ponta de nostalgia invadiu Sasuke que ficou admirado de descobrir que a pequena menina animada e determinada ainda existia, atrás de toda aquela pompa de ser pupila da Hokage.

-Vou começar, então...

Disse a moça, estreitando os olhos concentrados, e ajoelhando-se ao lado de Juugo.

-Ah. - Antes de começar o procedimento, olhou de lado para os outros três. -Na verdade seria melhor que nenhum de vocês ficasse aqui... O fluxo de chakra de vocês é muito alto, e pode interferir no processo...

Concluiu baixo, e Sasuke assentiu.

"Saia".– Disse a Karin.

"Mas Sasuke...".

-Agora. É aqui que o time Hebi acaba.

Ela o olhou durante um momento e pulou pela janela.

"_Não, não é aqui que o time acaba..._". – Pensou a mulher dando um leve sorriso antes de desaparecer da vista do ex-chefe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dih: Bom, como a gente disse no capítulo anterior, aqui estamos nós se apresentando! 8D Eu estou escrevendo essa magnífica (XD) fic com a Uchiha Kristal \o/ #solta fogos de artifícios, mexe a buxanfa, joga confetes e balões#. E eu... sou a Dih .. ...apenas.

Kris: Gente, gente, ela é a Dih,a mestra hentai master, que chegou no fan fiction pra perverter a mente de criancinhas de 10anos 8D... Err... ok o.o Então, estamos escrevendo essa fic aqui que NÃO tem duplo sentido em canto nenhum, e...er..Esperamos que vocês gostem e tal, e mandem reviews e tal..Né, Dih? n.n

Dih: Hahahahaha como a Kris é mentirosa e engraçadinha! Quero dizer, ela que me perverteu TOTAL. XD Nossa fic, duplo sentido? #lê: "Ainda não, Sasuke, estou quase lá... Só mais um pouco"" # HSUAOUSAUEOHAUOSUOA BLASFÊMIA! Mas mesmo ela me pervertendo e tal, eu até que gosto dela! O

Kris: Háhá... Claro, porque a Dih é uma vítima...uma santa! Mas OK, quando vocês virem qualquer coisa que pareça ter duplo sentido, tenham em mente: TEM duplo sentido! Então, voltando à fic: É Sasuke x Sakura, como tudo que conseguimos fazer, e talvez a gente coloque mais casais, néé,Dih?n.n (nem sabia dessa possibilidade ainda mas acabou de me ocorrer!)

Dih: Eu ERA inocente, até te conhecer, amicaw! Outros casais? Eeer, peraí XD#vai falar com Kris no msn# Vooltando aqui, #olho roxo# esperamos que vocês gostem, que mandem reviews, que acompanhem, que achem supimpa, que comentem...#puxada pela Kris#

Kris:Cof cof..pois é... Então né, é isso aí...Mandem reviews, e... Mandem reviews 8D Eu já falei pra mandarem reviews? ò.Ó...Bom, espero que gostem, é isso, blá blá blá, vou falar com a Dih no msn, tchau \o


End file.
